Sticker-extenders for pesticide sprays have been known for a number of years and are used to extend the activities of pesticide sprays such as fungicides, herbicides and insecticides. A sticker-extender is intended to improve the performance of such pesticides by assisting to evenly spread the pesticide and form an elastic film to keep it in place. It has been found that existing pesticide spray additives sometimes do not extend the activity of the pesticide sprays for a very long period and sometimes do not help to spread the pesticides evenly over the entire plant or do not form a suitable elastic film to keep the pesticides in place. It also sometimes occurs that losses occur from rain, overhead irrigation and heavy dew and that losses also occur due to sunlight and evaporation.
Some existing sticker-extenders have poor canopy penetration and do not deposit the spray solutions deep into the crop foliage and others do not easily disperse in water to form emulsions.
It has been found that some sticker-extenders are more prone to fire and explosion and may be dangerous to use and store.